


Matching Set

by Prince_Lee25



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Lee25/pseuds/Prince_Lee25
Summary: Based on a headcanon I have on the sides' eye colors! Most people think their eyes match their themes, but what if that isn't true for a certain pair of twins?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I suck at editing, so please don't judge my writing too harshly! I hope you enjoy this dumb thought I had, and decided to write out!

Thomas has brown eyes. He has always had brown eyes. His sides, he noticed, do not.

When Thomas had first started interacting with his sides, he had immediately seen that, though they seemed identical to him, there were some key differences in their appearances. Like how Patton had faint freckles dotting his cheeks, or Roman was a little taller than Thomas, though perhaps that was simply due to his boots. Virgil was a bit paler than even Thomas was, and Logan’s hair might have been a shade darker.

Thomas had always found these little uniquities interesting. Honestly, he was very glad that his sides didn’t look exactly like him. He liked that they could sort of be their own people, despite that quite literally being exactly what they weren’t, being parts of his own self. 

The difference he had noticed first, however, when he met his sides for the very first time, was their eyes. It was amazing, the difference it made. When Thomas had first made eye contact with his morality, he was slightly taken aback by his baby-blue irises. He had quickly made the connection as he saw that Logan’s eyes were a darker, deeper shade of blue. Each of Thomas’ sides had their own special colour, and their eyes reflected that.

Or at least that’s what he had thought. He hadn’t even noticed at first, looking into Roman’s eyes, that their colour didn’t match the little pattern that Thomas had figured out. 

Green. A brilliant, emerald green. They were gorgeous, Thomas had to admit, and for a moment he was jealous, before realizing that was ridiculous. But it didn’t make sense! Patton was a light blue, like the sky, his shirt was blue, his eyes were blue, it matched up! Logan was more of a dark blue, his black shirt and blue tie went perfectly with his cobalt eyes. So Roman, who was clearly red, with that bright sash, should have had green eyes!

When Virgil had made his first appearance, Thomas finally figured his first guess about each side having an eye colour that matched their personality must have been truly wrong. Those bright, piercing violet eyes were startling, peeking out from the wall of hair Virgil hid his face behind. And that odd eyeliner only highlighted the odd colour. But it didn’t match any of his dull, dark clothes. His eyes were the only spark of purple on him.

Thomas often wondered, why then, did his sides not share his brown eyes? If their strange eye colours didn’t mean anything, why did they have them? Of course, then came the costume changes, and Thomas had only become more confused. 

He digged the purple! Virgil liked the purple hair. Thomas hadn’t really been thinking of any of his sides when he had his hair dyed, he just wanted to try something new. He hadn’t even considered that the new shade would match Virgil’s eyes so well.

But Virgil liked it! His new clothes now fit his eyes, and Thomas once again wondered about Princey. They all matched but him! Thomas considered asking, but every time he thought about it, he got distracted. Patton and Logan had their respective blues, Virgil had purple, and Roman had… green. Green. The direct opposite of his red sash, his logo, his everything! 

Janus’ appearance, startling as it was, did further affirm Thomas’ eye colour theory. The snake/man had an obvious yellow theme going on, and his eyes went along with it. Though, Thomas noted, his “human” eye was a far less striking shade.

It wasn’t until recently that Thomas had finally understood. He finally could make sense of Roman’s clashing theme. Meeting Remus had been one of the most disturbing experiences of Thomas’ life, and it actually wasn’t until Roman’s apparent brother had sunk out, that he realized.

Remus was a very interesting looking individual. And by that, Thomas meant he was fucking terrifying. But, terrifying in a sort of comical way? That ridiculous mustache was hardly scary. 

But when Thomas made eye contact with his new side, and he saw that burning, blood red, it all made sense. Perhaps the shade wouldn’t have looked as startling if it lied in Roman’s eyes, but in Remus’ it was scary as hell. Bright red eyes, like a cartoon villain. It was funny in a way, but, a frightening way. Thomas had to wonder what Roman’s emerald green would look like in Remus’ eyes. Maybe he’d look less scary. More correct.

When Roman had roused, and the brothers stood side by side, Thomas could see that Remus’ eyes perfectly matched Roman’s sash, and Roman’s eyes were the same shade as Remus’ own sash. They went together. Alone, they were slightly off, not quite correct, but together…

Together they made sense.


End file.
